


Del chico nuevo en la corte

by Iris (dragon_iris)



Series: Crónicas del brujo de la corte [3]
Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Kids, new boy in town
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_iris/pseuds/Iris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manuel siempre había sido un acto de un solo hombre, pero eso puede cambiar con la nueva adquisición del castillo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Del chico nuevo en la corte

**Del nuevo chico en la corte**

_Aquel día lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, había cumplido diez años hace tres meses y siete días, y fue así…_

Ya habían estado unos quince minutos parados en la escalera a la entrada del castillo. Manuel había quedado en una pésima posición al lado derecho del rey donde el sol le llegaba directo a la cara y tenía que estar ladeando la cabeza y pestañeando repetidamente gracias a los rayos de luz, no le quedaba de otra puesto que cada vez que había dado un paso al lado el rey lo hacía volver a su posición, seguir firme y recto y esperar… y esperar… y esperar.

Por el rabillo del ojo lograba ver, por los costados y directamente después de terminadas las escaleras se formaban los caballeros del reino y por los corredores laterales esperaban los nobles y también los sirvientes residentes en el castillo, entre la gente pudo ubicar a Martín y el grupito de mocosos que siempre estaban con él y jugaban de vez en cuando con Miguel. Martín y Luciano estaban parados uno al lado del otro y no podían estarse quietos, por eso tiraban una y otra vez de su ropa y se daban pequeños empujones cuando los demás no los miraban.

Suspiró pesadamente y con la manga de su túnica se limpió una gota de sudor que corría por su frente, sus ropas comenzaban a sofocarlo y tan solo quería correr hacia la pileta y saltar en ella.

-Creo que nuestro amigo se extravió, Su Majestad, puede que se demore más de lo previsto en llegar –Eso se sumó a su esfuerzo por hacer al rey entrar en razón y que esperaran adentro en la _helada_ sala del trono, pero en ese preciso momento la guardia hizo sonar las trompetas y una caravana ingresó al patio.

- _Hacen entrada  Su Excelencia el Marqués de Burgos y su hijo…_

-“Genial, más niños”-Una pequeña mueca de descontento apareció en el rostro de Manuel pero cualquier expresión se esfumó en cuanto fijó su mirada en los recién llegados, el hombre mayor llevaba una expresión seria en su rostro ceniciento y una mirada fría y analítica en sus ojos claros, todo en él parecía duro y afilado, hasta la ropa que llevaba, sinceramente, mandó un escalofrío por la columna de Manuel. A su lado pero un poquito más atrás venía lo que a todos los presentes debió llamarles más la atención, montado en un hermoso corcel blanco estaba una criatura de piel bronceada con grandes ojos cafés que miraba curiosamente a su alrededor con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro infantil, te provocaba mirarlo con ternura. Estaba seguro que no hubo nadie quien no se cuestionara el parentesco en ese momento o si por esas el niño correcto se les había extraviado en el viaje.

-Creo que a la marquesa le dieron el niño equivocado –No alcanzó a morderse la lengua antes que tal comentario se escapara de su boca, el rey se volteó hacia él con una mirada de reproche y el brujo se encogió sobre sí mismo esperando la palmada en la cabeza. Aunque el rey no tuvo tiempo, bajó las escaleras y fue a recibir al Marqués y a su _supuesto_ hijo.

-¡Cuánto tiempo! Es una alegría tenerte aqu…

-Con todo el respeto que se merece Su Majestad, guárdese todo lo que iba a decir, tenemos asuntos más importantes que aparentar cordialidad.

Los ojos de Manuel se abrieron enormemente al escucharlo, aunque una carcajada quiso salir pronto al ver la cara desconcertada del rey.

-Cla-claro, sé que ha habido problemas en la frontera…

-¿Problemas? ¡Quedas corto con problemas! ¡Es un ataque tras otro y tú esperas que yo y mi ejército protejamos solos tu trase…! –De pronto el Marqués cerró firmemente sus labios, lo que Manuel tomó como una táctica para controlar su ataque de ira- Este no es el lugar, entremos ya, no necesita escuchar esto todo el reino… -Sin esperar la invitación del rey el hombre ascendió por las escaleras hacia el interior del castillo, su soberano no tardó en seguirlo dándole una mirada a los tres niños que seguían de pie en la escalera, Manuel sabía que quería decirle algo con esa mirada, pero estaba más preocupado observando al hijo del marqués que descendía torpemente de su caballo, algo grande para él.

Los dos príncipes del reino y el brujo de la corte intercambiaron miradas sin saber si debían seguir al rey o acercarse y confraternizar con el joven.

Finalmente fue Manuel quien avanzó hacia el chico que se había quedado de pie junto a su caballo y miraba algo desorientado hacia el castillo porque de pronto le había perdido el rastro a su padre, tiempo después el brujo se preguntó si el niño se hubiera quedado allí hasta que su padre recordara que lo dejó en el patio y fuera por él.

-Bienvenido, mi nombre es José Manuel y soy el brujo de la corte, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo –Extendió su mano y esperó a que el otro niño la estrechara, este lo hizo algo vacilante mientras lo inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza con la mirada.

-¿No eres… algo joven para un trabajo como ese?

No fue la primera mejor impresión, para ninguno de los dos puesto que después de eso se giró bruscamente hacia el castillo y subió la escalera dando fuertes zancadas, abandonándolo a las manos de Miguel y Julio.

Horas después cuando estaban sentados a la mesa cenando, solo ellos seis, el marqués declinó cualquier tipo de fiesta o ceremonia “absurda” por su llegada, así que los sirvientes estuvieron corriendo de un lado a otro deshaciendo los preparativos de la última semana y buscando qué iban a hacer con toda la comida preparada para la ocasión. El rey y el marqués no hacían más que discutir y lanzarse miradas glaciales entre ellos, no pudieron llegar a un acuerdo antes y los niños veían que tampoco iban a lograr uno en la cena.

Al lado de Manuel estaba sentado el hijo del marqués, Francisco como le había escuchado comentando a Miguel, y de vez en cuando se echaban una que otra mirada pero en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaban volvían a fijar sus ojos en el plato, Manuel estaba molesto por el comentario típico sobre su edad y Francisco… bueno, no le había gustado que de pronto el chico se fuera y lo dejara solo en el patio sin ninguna explicación.

Ninguno de los dos iba a decir una palabra hasta que el otro se disculpara.

_… O ese era el plan…_

Días después el rey y el marqués pudieron llegar lo más parecido a un acuerdo que iban a lograr, ninguno de los dos estaba completamente feliz pero no podían pedir mucho más. Fue el día en que el marqués y su séquito de pocos guardias se retiraran del castillo y se pensaba que su hijo se iría con ellos, pero para la sorpresa de todos y hasta del niño, el marqués tenía otros planes.

-Tú te quedas aquí, Francisco –Le comunicó el padre a su hijo cuando este intentó montar su caballo pero el hombre lo detuvo.

-¡¿Qué?! P-pe-pero… -La cara aterrada del muchacho no fue pasada por alto por la familia real ni el brujo de la corte.

-Sin peros jovencito, te encargarás de recordarle a Su Majestad sus deberes con los que protegen sus fronteras –Parecía estar hablándole al rey más que a su hijo por el hecho de mirar más al hombre con la corona que al niño mientras movía la boca.

Finalmente el marqués subió a su caballo y salió del patio con sus guardias, dejando a su hijo mirándolo desde la escalera junto al rey. Manuel sintió pena al ver a Francisco contener las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos mientras veía cerrarse las puertas tras los hombres de su padre, estaba seguro que la palmadita que el rey puso en su hombro no fue muy reconfortante en ese momento.

Francisco se retiró temprano a sus habitaciones y no apareció en la cena esa noche, el rey dijo que iba a ir a hablar con él después pero de todas formas Manuel se quedó preocupado; así es como estaba fuera de la cama a altas horas de la noche frente a la puerta de Francisco, supo por los sirvientes que el niño había devuelto intacta la comida que le llevaron a sus habitaciones y por eso tenía una bandeja con unos pastelitos que robó de la cocina y un vaso con leche, bajo su brazo traía el dragón de peluche que le regalaron cuando tuvo problemas con las pesadillas, pero no sabía muy bien si aquel muñeco serviría en una situación como esta.

Cambiaba su peso de un pie al otro y miraba intensamente la puerta mientras intentaba decidirse a entrar, veía una tenue luz asomándose por la ranura inferior de la puerta pero eso no le aseguraba que el muchacho estuviera despierto, aunque por muchas razones prefería que Francisco se encontrara durmiendo o en aras de. Tomando aire y valor abrió la puerta con su magia y la empujó suavemente sin emitir demasiado ruido, se asomó dentro de la habitación y vio al chico sentado en su cama, con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y rodeadas con sus brazos, apenas escuchaba sus gimoteos pero podía estar seguro que el niño estaba llorando al fijarse en el subir y bajar de su hombros. Tragó saliva y se dispuso a entrar, pero todo su coraje se esfumó cuando el otro chico se dio cuenta que alguien lo observaba y levantó la cara. Manuel retrocedió un paso asustado cuando sus ojos se encontraron y su magia cerró la puerta de golpe. Mirando la madera el brujo supo que estaba siendo patético pero de todas formas no se atrevió a volver a mirar adentro.

Francisco continuó en su posición sobre la cama pero se secó las lágrimas en caso que la persona que estaba afuera volviera a entrar, estaba casi seguro que había visto al brujo de la corte pero no lo apostaría. De pronto la puerta volvió abrirse pero no entró nadie, aunque escuchó como si algo se arrastrara por el piso, abandonando su puesto caminó en cuatro hasta los pies de la cama y entonces logró ver que una bandeja con comida pasaba por la abertura de la puerta antes que esta se cerrara, se quedó mirando confundido los pasteles y la leche y su expresión se agudizó cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y una mano morena lanzaba un peluche con forma de dragón dentro de su habitación.

Al día siguiente Francisco se sentía un poco mejor después de haber dormido, y el peluche resultó bastante cómodo puesto bajo su mentón en la noche. Siguiendo el consejo de la mucama que le llevó el desayuno se dispuso a no pensar mucho en lo que había hecho su padre y distraerse jugando con los niños del castillo, pero la tarea no estaba resultando como hubiera esperado, los príncipes estaban en consejo con su padre y no podían ser molestados, intentó unirse a los otros chicos que había visto por ahí antes pero sus juegos con la pelota le resultaban demasiados bruscos. Cuando se puso a pensarlo después se dio cuenta que tal vez estaban probando al _chico nuevo_ y por eso eran tan brutos con él, pero en ese momento no estaba de humor para aguantar esos tratos.

-Chicos, fue divertido pero tengo que… tengo que… adiós –Se giró y comenzó a trotar hacia el castillo para alejarse de esos animales que habían estado lanzando la pelota una y otra vez a su cabeza, sus pantalones estaban cubiertos de barro y ya le picaban las manos por tantos rasmillones. Respiró agradecido cuando dejó de escuchar sus voces tras su espalda.

Pensando que no tenía de otra más que esperar a que Julio y Miguel se desocuparan empezó a vagar por el castillo para conocerlo mejor porque a pesar de llevar varios días allí casi siempre había estado siguiendo a su padre o encerrado en alguna habitación con los cortesanos y no conocía mucho del lugar. Sus pasos lo llevaron a varios pasillos sin salida y cuartos cerrados por lo que tuvo que rehacerlos un montón de veces. En cierto momento llegó a los pies de unas escaleras de piedra que seguían hasta perderse en una curva, supuso que era una torre y guiándose por su curiosidad comenzó a subir los peldaños, luego de varias vueltas se preguntó si la escalera iba a acabarse en algún momento o iba a seguir subiendo por la eternidad, por suerte unas vueltas más adelante estuvo frente a una puerta de madera con el picaporte de oro, no sentía ruido al otro lado por lo que pensó que el cuarto estaría vacio, no fue así.

Manuel estaba leyendo uno de sus libros de hechizos cuando Francisco irrumpió en su cuarto, se miraron con ojos sorprendidos durante bastante tiempo hasta que Manuel se aclaró la garganta y frunció el ceño a su visitante.

-Uhm, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –Le preguntó y el niño en la puerta miró a su alrededor inspeccionando el lugar.

-¿Por la escalera? –Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de los labios de Manuel ante esa respuesta, volvió su atención al libro con la intención de terminar de leer el hechizo y luego volver a prestarle atención al joven, iba terminando cuando escuchó que Francisco tomaba su silla extra y se sentaba junto a él.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?

-¿Qué piensas que podría ser? –Manuel comenzó a prepararse para la serie de preguntas que la gente normalmente hacía, por eso empezó a contar en su mente para aguantar.

-Un libro de hechizos, ¿Qué hechizo estás aprendiendo?

El brujo desvió ligeramente su mirada al joven noble y respondió- Este es para controlar una ráfaga de aire de mediana fuerza, no sirve exactamente para atacar a alguien pero puede levantar objetos.

-Vaya –Los ojos de Francisco brillaron con fascinación- ¿Puedes mostrarme cómo funciona?

-No lo sé, es que… -Iba a negarse o a comentar que sus poderes no eran para exhibición pero al mirar directamente el rostro emocionado de Francisco simplemente tuvo que hacer feliz al chico. Repitió las palabras escritas esperando que el encantamiento resultara ya que no lo había practicado mucho, sintió su magia salir por su mano derecha y una corriente de aire movió las páginas del libro y rodeo un frasco que estaba detrás del tomo elevándolo unos centímetros, la demostración duró apenas unos segundos y el frasco volvió a bajar a la superficie de la mesa.

-¡Eso fue genial! ¿Qué más puedes hacer? –Francisco tenía una radiante e inmensa sonrisa en el rostro, y Manuel no pudo evitar devolvérsela.

Luego de aquel día ambos chicos parecían uña y mugre, el que despertaba primero corría al cuarto del otro y tomaban el desayuno juntos, luego salían a jugar por el patio, Manuel mostrándole a Francisco algunas cosas que podía hacer con su magia, aunque se rehusó rotundamente a transformar al chico en algún animal, le dijo que esas cosas siempre traían muchos problemas después, fuera de eso hacía cualquier truco que su amigo le pidiera, juntos también decidieron atormentar a los demás niños que habían sido malos con Francisco.

Había atardecido hace unos minutos y las antorchas ya estaban encendidas iluminando el patio donde el grupo de niños estaban jugando, Martín había querido terminar el partido a pesar que el sol ya se había escondido, los demás pensaban lo mismo y por eso seguían en el patio tirando la pelota de un lado a otro.

-¡Va! –Sebastián le lanzó la pelota a Luciano pero esta fue con demasiada fuerza y el chico no logró alcanzarla.

-¡Parece que necesitas nuevos lentes, Sebas!

-¡Callate!

El chico moreno fue al trote a buscar la bola que había caído cerca de unos maseteros, pero cuando se agachó a agarrarla esta se movió hacia un costado, confundido el muchacho volvió a dar unos pasos y estiró la mano para tomarla, pero nuevamente la bola salió de su alcance, esta fue disparada y golpeó la parte posterior de la cabeza de Rodrigo.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué fue eso?

Antes que Luciano pudiera explicarse las antorchas comenzaron a titilar y varias de ellas se apagaron dejando algunas zonas en las sombras.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Daniel de ocho años se acercó a Sebastián quien rápidamente lo abrazó para que no sintiera demasiado miedo.

-Eso fue extraño –Comentó Luciano acercándose a paso rápido a los demás que se habían juntado en el medio del patio.

-Sí, extraño… -Martín se mantenía en el mismo lugar donde había quedado después que todos pararon de jugar y miraba con los ojos entrecerrados hacia los distintos rincones, haciendo sus propias conclusiones de qué y quién estaba detrás de todo eso- “¿Qué se propondrá ese pibe ahora?”-Aunque olvidó todas sus conjeturas cuando su principal sospechoso entró corriendo y gritando al patio.

-¡Aaahhh! ¡Martín! –Manuel llegó en unos segundos al lado del rubio y el chico de doce años lo sujetó de los hombros mirándolo con preocupación.

-Che, ¿Qué te pasó?

-E-e-era… yo est-estaba… y es-eso a-apareció e-en l-la-la-a… -El brujito temblaba ferozmente bajo sus manos y Martín comenzó a preocuparse de verdad al verlo tan pálido.

-Vamos pibe, ¿Qué pasó? –Sus manos subieron de los hombros del moreno hasta su cuello y de pronto Manuel estaba aferrado a su ropa.

-¡Fantasma! –Gritó y se enrolló en su brazo sin dejar de temblar. Los chicos que seguían amontonados tras su espalda dieron un jadeo pero Martín volvió a caer en el escepticismo después de eso.

-¿En serio? –Rodó sus ojos e intentó alejar al brujito de su cuerpo- ¿Y vos pensás que me tragaré esto, Manuel? No lograrás engañarme esta vez…

-¡Quién quiere engañarte, idiota! Haz lo que quieras pero… pero…

-¿Si? –Martín le dio una sonrisa petulante pero volvió a caer en la preocupación cuando Manuel lo miró con tal desesperación.

-¿Acompáñame ad-dentro? No quiero entrar solo…

Los ojos de Martín se abrieron al convencerse que aquello no era una broma- De acuerdo… -Tomando aire infló el pecho y rodeó los hombros de Manuel con su brazo derecho- Mostrame dónde lo viste Manu.

Martín y el resto del grupo se perdieron la sonrisa traviesa en la cara de Manuel por estar mirando en la dirección que su dedo apuntaba, la tropa de niños completa quiso hacer de valientes y fueron a revisar el lugar. Cuando estaban a unos pasos de llegar al corredor un _espectro_ salió desde detrás de unos barriles y todos ellos salieron corriendo y gritando en distintas direcciones, el único que se quedó en el patio fue el brujo quien trataba de ocultar sus carcajadas bajo sus manos.

-¡Perfecto Pancho! ¡Eso estuvo perfecto! –Desde detrás de los barriles se asomó la cabeza de Francisco, ambos rieron mirando el espantapájaros que habían tomado prestado, le habían colocado tiras de ropa más oscura por encima y le quitaron el sombrero y otras cosas definidas, al entrar al castillo Francisco fue cargando el palo del muñeco sobre su hombro y Manuel lanzaba al aire la pelota que los niños habían abandonado.

Los siguientes seis meses fueron los más divertidos que recordaba el brujo, pero de pronto todo eso pareció a punto de derrumbarse. El desastre comenzó cuando otra comitiva entró al patio principal del castillo.

- _Ingresa Su Excelencia la Marquesa de Burgos…_

_-_ ¡Madre! –Francisco bajó corriendo las escaleras en cuanto vio a la mujer, un poco más atrás y caminando normalmente lo siguió Manuel quien estaba analizando detenidamente a la mujer, era de piel morena y pelo y ojos oscuros cafés como los de Francisco, la forma en que sonreían madre e hijo también eran muy parecidas y el brujo al fin pudo alejar el temor que su amigo no se hubiera criado con su verdadera familia.

-¡Ven Manu! ¡Ella es mi madre!

-Lo veo, lo veo…

El brujo de la corte disfrutó pasar el día junto a aquella dama, un alma tan noble solo tenía comparación con la de su hijo y no negó que se sintió cómodo con la mujer tratándolo como el niño que todavía era, pero toda la estima que había acumulado durante el día por la señora se esfumó cuando en la cena comentó su verdadero propósito en el lugar... no, no había manera que pudiera odiar a esa mujer. Pero habría preferido que no se presentara, eso sí.

-Las fronteras han estado en calma por dos meses mi cielo, ya puedes volver a casa con nosotros con total seguridad…

-¿Qué? Pero… eso no fue por lo que estoy aquí –La expresión confundida de Francisco le dijo a Manuel que el niño tampoco había sabido lo que se traía su madre.

-¡Oh! Claro que sí, tal vez tu padre no te lo explicó bien, sabes cómo es ese hombre, pero te dejó en el castillo porque temíamos por tu seguridad cariño, pero ahora las rencillas están bajo control y he venido a llevarte de vuelta a casa –Su madre sonreía pero esta vez el chico no la acompañaba.

-Pero… pero yo… -Los ojos de Francisco dejaron de centrarse en su madre y buscaron los de Manuel, buscaba en su amigo alguna clase de ayuda o consejo de qué debía decir, pero el brujo estaba evitando su mirada y observaba fijamente el plato frente a él- ¿M-Manuel? –Susurró para que solo el brujo lo escuchara, al oír su nombre este levantó ligeramente la cabeza y lo miró tras sus pestañas.

-Me… me alegro por ti, te irás a casa…

Manuel apartó su vista y regresó a mirar su comida, apretó los puños agarrando el mantel bajo sus dedos y oprimió la mandíbula intentando controlar las ganas que tenía de echarse a llorar y gritar que no quería, no quería que su amigo se fuera a su casa y lo dejara solo otra vez, pero eso sería egoísta y él no quería serlo, no con Francisco al menos. Por eso no le comentó nada de sus verdaderos sentimientos y al otro día fingió que estaba contento con la idea que volviera a su hogar, de hecho parecía más feliz que Francisco ante la idea.

Por su parte Francisco estaba dividido; claro que le gustaría volver con sus padres, su gente y su hogar, pero a la vez deseaba quedarse con Manuel que era el único niño con el que había logrado un lazo tan fuerte como para llamarlo amigo. Por eso era que se sentía un poco traicionado, ¿Por qué Manuel estaba tan feliz de que se fuera? Pensar en eso lo ponía más triste y entonces solo seguía la corriente y dejaba que su madre ordenara a los sirvientes que empacaran sus cosas, así fue que llegaron a estar parados uno frente al otro en la mañana de su partida a la entrada de la habitación que fue de Francisco, ninguno de los dos miraba la cara del otro y tampoco sabían qué decirse. Finalmente Manuel aclaró su garganta y comenzó a hablar.

-Espero… que tengas un viaje tranquilo… y… -Los ojos del niño noble se elevaron hacia su rostro en aquella pausa y lo miraba con un poquito de esperanza, pero Manuel lo ignoro puesto que no estaba observando sus ojos- Fue un placer –Manuel extendió la mano y tragó saliva, esperando que su garganta dejara de sentirse tan seca- Espero que vuelvas a visitarnos… -Intentó ignorar el hecho que sus ojos se humedecían.

Francisco miró la mano alzada de Manuel con decepción, le dio un corto apretón y suspiro- Claro, Su Excelencia... –Se agachó para recoger algo que antes había dejado en suelo y se lo extendió a Manuel- Gracias por esto, fue de mucha ayuda pero creo que es hora de devolvértelo…

El brujo miró lo que su amigo tenía en las manos y un pequeño jadeó se escapó de su boca al ver su peluche de dragón que había pasado a ser de Francisco en esos últimos meses.

-No tienes que… quédatelo… -Su voz se escuchó débil y temblorosa. A pesar de su intento para hacer que el chico lo conservara terminó con el peluche agarrado firmemente entre sus manos y viendo la espalda de Francisco mientras caminaba hacia el patio.

Manuel se quedó helado en su posición y todo lo que estaba sucediendo lo golpeó de pronto, su respiración se hizo más fuerte casi llegando a ser sollozos y un par de gotas cayeron de sus ojos. Al escuchar las trompetas anunciando la retirada de los visitantes sus piernas echaron a andar y llegó al comienzo de las escaleras cuando los caballos habían atravesado la mitad del patio.

_-¡FRAN!_

Después supo que su grito rompió un par de ventanas pero eso no le importó en el momento. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y gritando desesperadamente a su amigo.

El caballo de Francisco se alteró un poco luego del grito y el niño miró hacia atrás para ver al brujo que venía corriendo en su dirección.

-¿Manuel?

-¡Fran no te vayas! ¡Por favor, no te vayas! ¡No me dejes! –Manuel pasó entre el resto de los jinetes y llegó a tomar las riendas del caballo de Francisco que aún no se detenía- ¡No te vayas, por favor! ¡No puedes dejarme! ¡No me dejes!

-P-pero yo creí que tú querías… ¡Tú parecías feliz de que me fuera! –Le espetó el chico frunciendo el ceño, pero no podía enojarse de verdad con el brujo viendo sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

-¡Porque pensé que tú querías volver a casa! ¡Pero no puedo dejar que te vayas! ¡Por favor no lo hagas! ¡Lo haces y juro que atravesaré todo el reino y te convertiré en la primera cosa que se me ocurra para traerte de vuelta! –Decía todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza y sabía que mucho de ello eran tonterías pero no podía pensar correctamente viendo que su mejor amigo estaba por irse a la frontera más lejana y conflictiva que existía en aquel reino.

-¡Manuel, tú… tonto! –Francisco se bajó de la mejor forma que le permitió su altura del caballo y cayó junto al brujo. Manuel inmediatamente se lanzó sobre él y enterró su cara en el hombro del niño mientras lo abrazaba firmemente.

-¡Por favor no te vayas! ¡No me dejes! –Lloró tanto que la camisa de Francisco quedó empapada, pero no importó tanto ya que su ropa también se mojó con el llanto de su amigo.

Los presentes en el patio observaban conmovidos a los dos niños. El rey miró a la marquesa y esta asintió con la cabeza a su acuerdo tácito, después les ordenó a los sirvientes que desempacaran las pertenencias de su hijo y las llevaran de regreso a su habitación.

Así las cosas se arreglaron y cuando los dos niños lograron calmarse caminaron juntos hacia el interior del castillo, deteniéndose en las escaleras para que Francisco pudiera recoger el dragón que Manuel había soltado en su carrera para detener su caballo.

Desde ese día Francisco se volvió un miembro permanente de la corte del castillo y era habitual verlo junto al brujo de la corte haciendo de las suyas.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
